Midnight Rendezvous
by shadowrose6x
Summary: Gotham City, where danger looms at night in the streets and alleys. Batman sends Nightwing and Artemis patrolling the city but things get out of hand, going beyond crime control.


**_Authors Note_: I am very happy to say that after Depths, _Traught has gained more shippers!_ :D That's really awesome guys, well for everyone else who ships it at least. :) Well go on and read now, this is Rated M for a REASON.**

Dick walked over to Artemis who shyly hid behind the sheets, holding it tight against her body. He tore it off of her and reveled in her naked beauty. She blushed and his hands were on her smooth thighs caressing them as his hands traveled downwards to hold her firm calves steady, Artemis was softly stroking him and he moved in between her legs positioning himself at her entrance. Their lips brushed leading to a steamy kiss and she gave a soft moan urging him to continue. He thrust in when *BAM!*

Nightwing was smacked awake by Artemis with a pillow, he looked up at her bewildered. "Hey what the hell was that for?" She glared at him, "Let's see Dick, you're groping me in your sleep and pretty much having a wet dream. Horny much?" Nightwing blushed crimson unable to say anything when she began to laugh at him. He looked up in confusion and she straddled his hips suggestively leaning in for a kiss when their phones went off and they both gave a big sigh smiling at each other. "Well duty calls." Tonight they were patrolling back at their homes. It was a stake out at Gotham City.

Artemis watched as Dick got out of bed, still in his boxers and stretched. She sat in awe, captivated by his muscular back and biceps as he shrugged and rolled his shoulders. He had a breathtakingly beautiful around, Dick found Artemis staring and smirked. "Like what you see? I could show you some more babe." She blushed and grabbed his cowl off the bedside table throwing it at him.

"Go get dressed." With that she slid out of bed and slipped into her pants. Nightwing was now in full uniform and he watched as Artemis turned away, her bare back visible as she tugged her top on leaving only her midriff showing. He gulped unintentionally and shook his head focusing on the task at hand.

"Alright, let's go!" Nightwing exclaimed and watched Artemis's eyes light up enthusiastically, she really did miss being in action.

She watched him from the corner of her eyes, he looked so dark and hot in his uniform, his face serious as he watched out for any villainous alerts or criminal activity. "Quit staring at me." He said not looking away from his holographic computer on his arm, he then faced her smirking as she gasped blushing. She hated that his cowl was hiding his eyes from view, she was pretty sure he'd been eyeing her too but of course she couldn't see his eyes. She couldn't help marveling at his built physique. "Kidding Arty, boy do you love flaunting your abs." He said licking his lips as he walked over to her. "I've always loved them," he whispered seductively into her ears, "and you've always had the best abs."

"You're not one to talk now are you? With that skin tight uniform... If you had spandex on I swear girls would be stripping you naked with their eyes, well not like they don't already. Have you seen the way Zatanna and Batgirl stare at you?"

Nightwing looked off smiling, "Well... we have history..."

Artemis narrowed her eyes and strutted over to him as he watched her hips sway with a wide smile, "It better stay as history." With that said she locked her lips onto his and they groaned delightfully.

"Jealous much? Well I am the billionaire playboys son, I can't help it if I'm naturally charming" he flashed a grin at er. Artemis just shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

Dick was staring off down at the city and called Artemis over to him. She walked forward dazing off, right into Nightwing's chest. "Oof.." she flinched back holding her stinging nose, he sure had a hard chest.

"Are you okay? Is your nose bleeding?" Nightwing asked worried she'd gotten hurt.

"My nose can bleed just by looking at you." she smirked at him and laughed, "I'm fine, just forgot how tall you've become and I think it'd take more than your body of steel to break my nose."

Nightwing chuckled and glanced down at her with a straight face body going stiff, "I was in Batman mode." They both then laughed and went back to patrolling.

"You know Artemis, when we talk or even look at each other, I feel like it's sex. It's like there's this whole intense level of intimacy going on." Artemis laughed holding her stomach and then walked over to him, reaching a hand out to his face.

"Boy, you sure are cute." He grinned at her and she tippy-toed to peck his lips. Suddenly Nightwing got a police signal from his radio and they were on the run. Running from rooftop to rooftop Nightwing shot himself a grappling hook as Artemis did the same with an arrow sprouting open as she released it with a pull from her bow. They slid down to the quiet streets, where there seemed to be peace in the middle of Gotham City.

But of course evil lurked around the corner and this time it was Black Spider, he was robbing a local bank along with Clayface who was uplifting nearby police officers. Nightwing just smiled, this was going to be an easy fight for him. Within seconds he was up in the air, flipping and did a flying kick to Clayface's body, who turned making him go right through his arm. "Nice try, but you guys never realize that you just go right through me." Nightwing however had a triumphant smirk on his face as a timer was heard beeping, "But you fail to realize the same trick every time." The capsule implanted on Clayface's chest went off as he croaked out a scream, his form instantaneously mixing with the chemicals of the capsule which froze him on the spot and soon he was then hauled away onto a truck.

Black Spider remained and Artemis took a shot at him with her arrow aiming directly for his knee, with a steady arm she pulled back the arrow and let go, as it flung straight towards him but he had quick reflexes and swooped out of the way. Nightwing was of course quicker and punched him down with his escrima sticks. Black Spider shot a glob of orange web at Nightwing, who ducked for cover. Artemis was now Black Spider's target and he went rushing towards her with legs in the air for a kick to her head. "Artemis!" Nightwing called out but she was already aware of the incoming attack and spun around unleashing a glowing arrow which encased him in a green web of steel.

"Hey, I'm not that rusty." She innocently looked at Nightwing with a hand on her hip who in turn gave a warm smile. "Welcome back to the hero business."

They left the tied up villian for the police and headed up to the rooftops once again.

"I've missed the rush of kicking ass... the adrenaline of near death experiences and then defeating bad guys really get's me going you know?" Nightwing smiled at her.

"Yeah I can relate, having trained with Batman this is a life I can't give up yet. Crime fighting has become a passion." A silence grew between them and before long Nightwing spoke, "It is nice to have you back Artemis."

She smiled back, "It's nice to be back."

"Artemis, I don't know what I'd do without you. The thought of losing you makes my heart cringe."

"Hey, don't go mushy on me Boy Wonder," she teased, comforting him "we'll be fighting crime together untilthe day we die." She smiled up at him warmly.

She walked over to the side of the building and looked around, there was a heavy silence as a soft breeze blew. She closed her eyes and was then startled as gloved hands came around her hips resting on her toned stomach.

Artemis leaned into Dick's chest and they stood there enjoying the peace and solitude while overlooking the dark city. Turning to face each other, Artemis snaked her arms around Dick's neck and their lips crashed together lovingly. Moving her tongue around in his mouth felt undescribably good as they suckled each others lips. The soft, tender mewls coming from Artemis excited Dick and she grabbed his crotch. "Ugh Artemis..." he hissed breaking their kiss "Its not fun getting a hard-on in this uniform you know?" He took hold of each of her hands and pushed her up against the wall "We're out of sight, behind this billboard and surrounded by buildings..." There was a glint of mischief in their eyes and Artemis smiled.

"Let's go hot stuff... I'm all yours." Their lips locked once again as Nightwing snuck a hand down between her legs doing purely arousing things to Artemis. He kissed her bellybutton dipping his tongue in as she wriggled, slowly he kissed down hertoned stomach while pulling her green pants down revealing her V-line inch by inch. With a flick of his wrist he had her panties off too and he immediately buried his face into her moist vagina.

He dragged his teeth along her pussy lips and bit her clit "Oh Dick... Fuck! Don't do this to me..." He smiled while probing his tongue into her slick folds. Slowly, he slithered his tongue side to side, up and down earning choked up moans from the victimized archer. With every lick she grew hungrier for him and then he sucked. Boy did it feel good, as his nose tickled against her clit. His lips were fast at work eagerly eating her out. Deep growls erupted from his throat and Artemis pushed his face further into her his tongue digging deeper, the vibrations from his growls gave her immense pleasure and she was on the edge, ready to burst soon into his mouth. He just loved being a tease.

Artemis gushed into his mouth just as he gave one last suck and then he got up to unzip his uniform. The top half was off as he did a strip tease making Artemis's eyes go wide with anticipation. He finally stood in his naked glory as Artemis laid on the rooftop still with her top on. Letting no more time go to waste, Dick pressed his crotch against hers giving them both what they wanted as they ground against each other. He digs his thumb into her hip, hands resting at her waist and her lips fall open as she gasps."Oh, god...Dick I love it when you touch me like that." He bent down pushing her legs apart and tantalizingly flattened his tongue on her slick folds again, licking up as painstakingly slow as he could.

"Like that?" he groaned onto her lips. He chuckles and his lips are against her neck leaving tender butterfly kisses as he works his fingers inside of her. He pulls her against him once more. This time he penetrates into her thrusting in and out as she let out a throaty moan. "Ooh, don't stop."

"Your voice is so sexual..." Now he's kissing his way down her body savoring the gasps and moans that come out of her mouth, the way her body arches against his, bringing them closer every time and her fingers slip into his hair. She has her fingers tangled in his hair now, tugging with each of his thrusts. He responded to each of her commands, as she was screaming out "Harder!" and "Faster!" Their hips rolled against each other. Even the pain they endured, melted into an element of bliss.

He continously thrust harder and harder and soon hit her G-spot, Artemis was moaning like crazy now into his mouth as they muffled moans together. His thrusts unleashed a wave of ecstasy from that sweet spot and she hissed "Yesss!... Right there!" the sensations were overwhelming and Dick clenched his fists feeling her tighten around him, she was nearing her release.

Artemis bit her lip suppressing a moan, "Ahh...Dick, I'm cumming!" Her walls clenched around his hard length as he moaned helplessly.

"Ughh..Hold on beautiful..." Artemis grabbed onto his back for support nails. She milked him dry as he gushed into her splurting bursts of his cum.

Their eyes closed and mouths fell open, releasing together... and entering a realm of euphoria.

"Sometimes I feel like you're actually talking to my dick." Dick joked referring to her commands and moans, she smiled with what little energy she had left. They got their uniforms and began to redress.

Artemis stood waiting for Nightwing who had his legs in his uniform about to zip up the top. He heard a swish in the air and a batarang flung out from behind them with a note stuck to it, "Shit..." Dick ran his hands through his hair and blushed profusely. A batarang, this was embarassing for him as he hung his head face-palming. Dick looked behind him and saw Batman sighing nearby with what could be deciphered as a slight smirk on his face as he turned around gliding off into the shadows of the night. Artemis took the note and read it. "Next time no rooftop ravaging. I told you to watch the city not wake it up."

They both looked up sharing a look of amusement and burst out laughing. "Well this was fun bu-" she was cut off by Dick's lips once more and he hushed her taking her into his arms.

"Let's continue this back home privately. Then I can give your hard nipples some attention too and we'll see how I can make you quiver." He grinned whispering into her ear to which she blushed crimson, gasping but silently agreed. They softly smiled at his pun for the archer and Artemis shot an arrow as Nightwing followed. So off they went into the darkness of the night swinging from rooftop to rooftop heading home with naughty intentions in mind.

When they got back home, well they surely didn't make it to their room.

**Hey, you just read this.**  
**And this is crazy**  
**But do me a favor **  
**And review this maybe?**

**So yeah... REVIEW! :) I'm sorry for the Call Me Maybe input for anyone who hates the song, it's just a really catchy song. ;]**


End file.
